May's Diary
by starpokemon123
Summary: Entries of May's crazy life. Let's put together a mean girl, a crush, moving, a celberty, BFFs, rich life, servants, family, a spoiled yorkee, a bratty little brother, and a bit of music. What do we get? May's diary of course! Warning! Misty and Drew Bashing. No offence intended to other supporters so please be nice! Advanceshipping Ikarishipping Wishfulshipping. T for some scenes
1. Entry 1 Intro

September 8, 2011 Thursday Mood: Mad/Tricked/happy

OK listen here diary, you are NOT gonna get written in so don't expect me to… who am I kidding I need a person to talk to and you are the person… or book. Well woke up at 3 AM thanks to my brother Max that said it was 7:45 and we were going to be late. I TOTALLY fell for it. After that I almost killed him but my mom stopped me from doing it and told me to get to bed. I got a mean eye on Max's. I asked my mom if I could get revenge and she said yes that he deserved it but if I went to harsh I'm grounded. I was happy so when I could hear Max snore (he snores like a pig) I got permanent maker and went to his room and wrote "STUPID" I sneaked out happy and went to bed.

In the morning all I heard was, "MAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY YOU OVER DID IT" Max yelled with black on his forehead.

I was eating like nothing happened.

At school it was a normal my best friends, Whitney and Erika, kept talking about the celebrity Drew a super hot singer that is single. I personally don't like him because he's just a singer that thinks he's the best. The lunch lady said "Eat you vegetables." When there wasn't even any (HOORAY). The PE teacher kept making us play basketball which I suck in so the teacher just makes me be her assistant in making sure the towels and water are perfect or helping out with injuries (there are like 3 each week) they call me Dr. Maple for that. The truth is that I don't want to be a doctor I want to be a singer. Well also I slept during math class because we were reviewing things I knew. About my dream my dad is a doctor and my mom a nurse so I have to be one too which makes me sad but I'm going to make them understand one day.

Got to go to sleep for Thursday tomorrow, Bye for now

~May


	2. Entry 2 Moving!

September 9, 2011 Friday Mood: Sad/Horrified/Angry

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My dad finally got enough money to make us move to a bigger city and run his own hospital. I'm happy for my dad, but my dad is going to force me to go to private school. WHY ME To me he could have told us sooner.

I found out at dinner my dad told me that tomorrow is going to be my last day at that school because we are moving on the weekend. I'm going to miss Erika and Whitney, the lunch lady's errors, even the dodge balls! I get hit by them EVERY SINGLE day. Well I won't anymore. I started packing my clothes are in boxes, my stuffed animals and electronics are in another, photo albums and more.

I begged my father but I wasted my time, like when I asked my mom to get me an Iphone but instead she got me YOU and that's how this entry started.

I felt sad but I had to live with it. I wish I could move back anytime here but I can't and I won't see Erika or Whitney because where we are moving is so far away that I never heard of that place. My brother said it's common with celebrities and he was surprised I never heard of; probably because I sleep in class.

(out of subject)

Well when I was little I was always enrolled in pagents by my mom I enjoyed them until my dad told her to stop or else I was never going to be a doctor. I enjoyed them though.

My parents are letting Max be whatever he wants unlike me, they chose my future.

Still packing and wondering what to say to Erika and Whitney. Night Night

~Sad May


	3. Entry 3 On the move

September 10, 2011 Saturday Mood: Sad/Tired/Moving

I told Erika and Whitney. They were crying as much as me but I was crying more than both of them together. I finished packing my stuff in my room or soon to not be my room. Max's is pretty happy because he is a loser here and he will TRY to be able to be popular at the new one.

I and my besties here were popular. We even gave autographs (like 2) to people that asked. I'm going to miss them.

My family and I are moving tonight we have 14 hours in drive. My dad said that most of our family lives there. Practically none of our family lives here, but they still visit.

My dog has no clue what is going on but she was curious about the missing furniture. My hamster was just sleeping. Max's turtle was acting crazy and the family aquarium was about to break but the movers handled that perfectly.

I'm writing this on the floor. Max is taking a place in the van and my parents are helping putting the rest of the things on the moving truck and on the van. I never knew why we had a van if it was only 4 people. But I understood that pets also need space. My dog is a Yorkshire terrier that barks at almost everything that is new to her like when we bought a new TV she barked at it for a week unless she went out to the bathroom or to eat.

Well got to go get in the van and take my place. Here Is the final diary entry of May Maple in this town.

~May


	4. Entry 4 My New Home

September 11, 2011Sunday Mood: Peppy/Hyper/ Uncomfortable

I was putting my new room together. We actually moved to a mansion with 10 rooms 12 bathrooms a big kitchen and dining room and like 3 living rooms. Me and Max were didn't expect my dad to get a really good promotion and move us into a mansion. But I was still sad.

My room was painted with many brown patterns on it with hot pink at the background. It was bigger than my old bedroom probably twice as big and it even had a bathroom. I got space for my dog to keep her things. I guess my dad got a really big promotion. But I still couldn't imagine once we run a hospital here. They said that the old hospital got old so the demolished it and my father gets to own it. My room isn't complete but not even half of it is uncompleted. My bed is perfect, my clothes are in drawers and the closet, my desk has my laptop and some books, my book shelf has books, and my bathroom is perfect. I just don't want for tomorrow to happen because I'm going to private school and nobody is going to know me. My brother said that Drew goes there so it looks like I'm going to meet him. Haha take that Erika and Whitney!

Well farewell now need to wake up early tomorrow.

~May


	5. Entry 5 New Friends, Enemy, and Crush

September 12, 2011 Monday Mood: Mad/ Lovey Dovey

OK I stared private school today. First some nice girls named Iris and Dawn became my friends once they saw me.

I got the worst locker, but considered the best next to a girl named Misty Waterflower. She is the most popular girl. I think her father owns a mall from what I heard.

In PE, science and, history there's a cute boy named Ash Ketchum. He was so cute. The thing is that Misty has a crush on him and when she saw me blushing at him she just pushed me aside and started flirting with him. He looked tortured but kept on with it all shy. Dawn told me he is the school newspaper writer. He was going to interview me but **_Misty_** had to show up.

Could it be that for the first time I'm… FALLING IN LOVE

If I am yay if not well then why am I nervous around him?

I wish I can tell Erika and Whitney. I miss them I sat alone in lunch , sat alone in breaks. But Dawn and Iris were really nice to me. They hate Misty too. I got my locker next to Misty and it's hard to get there with people saying

"Looking good Misty"

"I LOVE YOU MISTY"

"Guess who likes you"

"Nice hair"

"Is that a new designer purse?"

"Will you marry me Misty?"

MISTY MISTY MISTY! Then there was a guy who said

"If you sit next to me and date me I will take out my eyeball with my pencil and eat it on my sandwich Misty" I guess there is NO school and I mean NO school that doesn't have a weirdo in it.

That dumb Misty is going to pay for saying IN MY FACE, "Oh… new girl… well you really are here for a scholarship because those close are like they belonged to a hobo there's no way a person like you could attend a prestigious school like this ."

I said back "Well that orange hair of yours will hopefully burn your head with all you designer clothes of you because you are a dumb twit who thinks twirling her hair will hypnotize everyone here" But I said it in my head so nobody else heard it.

And when I was with Ash talking about being new she said after he left "Don't think Ash is going to like a twit like you because he likes me"

I was like WTH! What's her problem anyways what did I ever do to her.

Well it's getting late so bye-bye.

~May


	6. Entry 6 Tough Day and Love

September 13, 2011 Tuesday Mood: Friendly, IN LOVE!, feel like choking

OK you know Misty right? Well that horrible pretty girl keeps interrupting my conversations with Ash. Like ALL the time. Dawn and Iris became my BFF's and they told me Misty likes Ash and she said whoever likes him will get heartbroken because he _SUPPOSABLY_ likes her. I doubt it he always wants to talk to me but looks depressed when Misty comes. I feel like strangling her! Well I have biology with Ash so when he looks at me I look at him then we look away then he looks at me then I look at him and we look away and it goes on like FOREVER!

My brother Max got on my nerves today. He got super glue and I mean SUPER glue and put it on my dinning chair and I sat on it but I got up and noticed it. Max tried to blame it on the dog but we got evidence from him sticky hands. (I knew it from the beginning my parents are so dumb sometimes) Good thing I only sat there for 3 seconds or who knows what would have happened. Max got grounded BIG TIME! No video games for 3 weeks, no TV for a week, and no chocolate for 3 days! The chocolate part got me happy that way I can eat it ALL BY MYSELF! HAHAHAHAHA (cough cough) Just joking' but I'm serious, I laughed like that.

Dawn and Iris for some reason unlike the others HATE Misty they say she is a show off and acts like the best because she is rich. I wonder if Misty is richer than us… who knows… she does well I hope we are anyways… HALLOWEEN IN A MONTH! Why am I happy well duh I LOVE and I mean LOVE Halloween because I eat A LOT of candy my parents get me in trouble so I just eat them in bed crazy right?

Anyways I want to see Ash in biology already! The sooner I go to sleep I will see him so bye-bye!

~The girl that is in love,

May


	7. Entry 7 Shopping and Dropping

Sep 14, 2011 Wedsday Mood: SHOPPING AND DROPPING!

OK, so my mom took me and Max shopping to the mall after school! And it was weird because we always go to discount stores. It was called Waterflower Mall. Which reminded me of something, but I forgot.

I got new and hot designer clothes, and I phone I've ALWAYS wanted, and some perfume. I also got me dog a dress that was hot pink and had brown stripes on it. Max got comic books, new glasses (they looked the same to me), and some food for his turtle.

Then I saw it. It came from the sky! GAME STOP! They had a special on Natsume games! I couldn't help but drag my mom over there. Max helped. We love Natsume games. He likes some angler games, and I get harvest moon games.

Now I'm home with my closet full, new games, and my dog is so cute. I was amazed how she was showing off around the house. I thought she would bite it off to death.

Anyways we got 10 servants, 3 gardeners, and we have security guards with German Shepherds. They are really nice. Except one servant… ugg! Her name is Sandi, and she acts like the queen of servants. My dad looks like he is going to fire her, but he didn't because she can be nice sometimes. I'm sure it will happen soon.

Anyways I shopped till I dropped and I'm gonna go to drop on my bed. Night.

P.S My school doesn't give homework. Cool huh.

3 May


	8. Entry 8 Killing Time

Sep 15, 2011 Thursday MOOD: Killing time and little brother

So school was normal today:

I got hit by a basketball, a kid slept in science, Misty brags about me being unfashionable, and I stare at Ash all day. It's Thursday so tomorrow is Friday. YAY!

OK so the reason I'm killing time and little brother is; here's the story: I was ''killing time'' in the big living room ordering a servant to get me popcorn while I was watching television. And the Max came out of nowhere and hit me with a tennis racket! But it didn't hurt because it was the world's lightest tennis racket. (epic fail bruh) But I got a big baseball bat and started chasing him around the house. Then I finally came to him and hit him. He started crying so I fled and ran to the kitchen told the servant to take the popcorn to the room and leave me alone.

When Silvia (that's her name) brought it, I asked why was there crying. So she left and I started ''killing time'' again playing the Wii.

When my parents came home it was 5:00pm. Max said it was me so my parents went to see me. I told them I was in the room the whole time. Since Max is always lying, they believed me. I was happy when they left Max gave me a sharp eye, and left.

Well that was very exciting but I forgot to pause my game and lost. WHY!

Anyways my puppy keeps barking at the servants. I got annoyed and told the mean one I talked to you about the other time to take her to a walk. When they came back the servant's dress was teared, her hair a mess, and a shoe in a hand. I was laughing hard and even the other servants.

Now today I was really ''killing time''! Bye

The 'time killer',

~May


	9. Entry 9 Love Shocked!

Sep 16, 2011 Friday MOOD: IN LOVE ❤❤❤ Amazed

So today I actually got to talk to Ash. He was interviewing me for the school paper asking about my first week at school. We were red like if we had fevers.

And then the most amazing thing happened.

Misty came (that's not it) and started getting between me and Ash and started saying "Hey Ash, could you like go-" then it came… (fan girl squeal)

"LOOK MISTY! I am not free all the time so just leave me alone as long as possible!" Ash screamed.

Misty was in shock. The whole school thinks they make a good couple. And if somebody saw that her reputation would go _POP_!

Then I felt I was going to faint: (fan girl faint)

Ash grabbed my hand and took me somewhere to interview me. OMG! He had warm hands. I didn't want to let go. People where staring, and when Dawn and Iris saw, they started snickering and whispering.

When the interview was sadly over, he put his arm on my shoulder and said sorry about Misty. I got lost in his eyes and just said it was OK.

After school, I was at my locker and Misty was giving me this nasty look then left. Suddenly out of nowhere, Dawn and Iris popped up and started singing

"Ash and May sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, the-"And they got interrupted by me yelling at them and yanking their hair. Thank Goodness nobody saw.

They wouldn't be quiet until I admitted my crush for Ash. I told them that if they told anyone I would cut their heads off and feed them to my dog and brother. They were like 'yeah right'. So I got a picture of a head in a jar I always keep and they fell for it.

Dawn said to watch out with Misty because she will destroy me. Then they left and I was still getting things in there. For some reason I found a bat in there, then I remembered I out it in there just in case. I also had a fake picture of Drew, the singer, dead which brightened up my mood. I put it away and then my math book fell.

"Can I help?" then there he was… DREW!

I was like "OMG OMG DREW"

Then he was "Yeah come give your favorite cele-"BAM! I hit him with the bat.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He yelled

"I hate you now bye-bye," I said, closed my locker, and left.

I stayed in the hallway entranced and heard Drew say something creep:

"Hot, tough chick, but she will be mine!" With that I ran, found my ride and went home.

I love the Ash part! Well bye for now!

~May


	10. Entry 10 Love Sick

Sep 17, 2011 Saturday Mood: Shocked, surprised, visiting

OMG guess who I saw at the hospital? No other than Ash! He was with his cousin, because his aunt is a nurse. My parents dragged me there to meet my 'future' work place. Blah!

They left me in the lobby to see how they attend. Ash saw me and went to say hi. His cousin was like 4 and was really shy; but she was adorable. I told him hi and he told me his cousin's name was Brianna. I got up and leaned down to say hi to Brianna but she hid behind Ash's legs.

"Sorry she's a little shy," Ash told me.

I told him it was OK; I was shy all the time when I was little. He asked me what I was here for, and when I told him my dad owns the hospital he was like 'NO WAY! You guys must be rich! I was like yeah. Then I asked him why he was here and he said because he had to take care of his cousin since her babysitter got sick.

We were chatting and stuff for like 3 minutes and then I asked why he liked photography so much. With that he got glum and didn't say speak for 30 seconds.

"My dad, he was a really famous photographer, he died in accident and left his business behind, my mom was also a photographer so she runs it now but things are still lonely without him," he told me looking down.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked," I told him.

"It's OK, he died when I was 5, but I decided to become a photographer just like him," Ash was still sad.

"Just be careful and don't die," I said.

He looked up to me and smiled. Then we notice Brianna snickering and laughing quietly behind us. We blushed and faced away from each other. I thought he might have had a crush on me. But me? I'm a dork.

Then my parents gave me a tour for a "splendid" hour and then I left. (pft splendid?! I'd rather watch the gardeners clean the garden!)

Thank goodness for Ash because then I would have died of boredom. Write in you tomorrow.

~May


	11. Entry 11 Just Another 'Thinky' Sunday

Sep 18, 2011 Sunday Mood: Bored and thinky (thinky is not a word just go with it)

Haha I'm getting smart! But serious is thinky a word? Means you are thinking a lot. Well me? Yes I have been thinking alot. How yesterday Ash told me about his sad past. Thinking about it makes me shed a tear! I wonder how he grew up like that? Anyways, I googled (I'm a google freak) Delia Ketchum. I called Dawn to ask for his mom's name. It took her a while to shut up. Back to topic: SHE IS THE ONE THAT TAKES PICTURES FOR MY FAVORITE MAGAZINE and SHE HAS HER OWN PHOTO COMPANY! She is one amazing woman! I wonder how hard it was to lose a husband, raise a child on your own, and manage huge jobs. From this day on, Delia Ketchum is one of my role models! After P!nk of course. She's one of the best singers ever.

Anyways (I say anyways too much) tomorrow I get to see Ash again! (fan girl scream) It's been a long day! It's Sunday , so my parents stay home and take the night shift. They work everyday and take vacations for a few days every month or two. I have grown fond of Silvia and Maria ,our servants, and Pedro ,our gardener. I promise that Sandi is going to get fired in less than a month. My parents can't stand her! Well maybe only my mom. I haven't told anyone this, but Sandi flirts with my dad every now and then when my mom is not looking. I just hope my dad doesn't fall and I have to call Sandi "mom"... OH MY GOODNESS NOT THE BEST THOUGH BLAH! Cough cough. I can't imagine my parents divorced and me and Maxed having to get transferred to one home to another. Ugh. I just hope school puts me in a good mood tomorrow.

Night  
~Thinky May


	12. Entry 12 Oh Shizzle!

Sep 19, 2011 Monday Mood: OH SHIZZLES OH SHIZZLES!

OH SHIZZLES OH SHIZZLES! IM GOING TO FAINT OF HAPPINESS!

ASH.  
ASKED.  
ME.  
TO.  
THE.  
DANCE!

(Fan girl moment) It's the end of the trimester dance. At the end of each trimester the school has a dance and there is no school for two days. The trimester dance is next Friday! I'm. So. HAPPY! And he asked me right in front of Misty's face. You should have seen her expression! It was o.o' . It sort of went like this.

I was at my locker chatting with Dawn and Iris about their dates. Dawn is going out with this "bad boy" named Paul, and Iris with a boy named Cilan. They were like insisting that I ask Ash out. I was like 'Maybe'. Then they start smiling and snickering and they walk away. I turned around I think my face went _red_! The whole thing went like this:

"Hey May," he was really nervous and red,"I was wondering if you know."  
"No ash I don't know," I told him smiling. They Misty was about to come and interrupt but Ash spoke up.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go the end of the trimester dance with me," he said.  
Misty's face and her friends following her were like "o.O"  
"I you don't want to then-" I interrupted Ash.  
"No, wait!" I told him," I'd LOVE to go with you." Misty was in the stage of crying.  
"Great! Let's talk about the time and where later," he said and gave me a HUG! I felt myself get hot, but I still returned the hug. Misty stormed off at that moment with her friends. Ash scratched the back of the head and left.  
"Eeeeek!" Iris and Dawn came out of no where.  
"I know!" we had a moment

That's what happened. Anyways it's getting late I over wrote today.

~May


	13. Entry 13 Misty's Going MAD

Sep 21, 2011 Friday Mood: Sorry, scared

Sorry I haven't been writing. I have been "busy" or, busy saying I'm busy... (what am I saying) Anyways  
Oh... my... gosh...! Misty is going MAD. Few reasons why:

1. She is sleeping in class  
txting like always  
3. Not matching! She was wearing a blue headband, orange skirt, gray shirt, and red shoes the other day, and worse the other days.  
4. No lipstick in sight  
5. Failing classes  
6. Yelling at her "followers"  
The worst one: (more like joyful for me) Not flirting with Ash.  
Bet you thinking "wow, she's going mad?" Yes isn't this suspicious. I told Dawn and Iris and they she's acting normal and IS flirting with Ash. All of this is a bit weird don't you think? I'm starting to think she's planning something. (again)

I'll see later  
~May


	14. Entry 14 My Best to Worst Day

September 22, 2011 Saturday Mood: ANGRY! (get ready for the longest entry yet)

Today was going absolutely perfect until SHE happened. Here's a draft on how it partly happened. 13 and a half years ago a couple decided to be naughty: nine months later (and a few extra days 'cuz according to Misty's friends she was even smart as a baby so she wanted to make sure she was ready)... MISTY WAS BORN! Not enough explanation? Let me start from this morning.

Dawn sent me a text saying if I wanted to go to the mall today with her and Iris to buy dresses for the dance. I said okay and we met at Waterflower Mall. We went to this store with the most beautiful dresses ever! After a few hours I got a solid red strapless dress with a frilly end, and I knew what shoes I would use too. Dawn and Iris got pretty dresses too. We went to the food court after we paid for the stuff. Dawn didn't want to order yet, but she wouldn't tell us why though. Then Paul came in the food court and Dawn ran up to him. Me and Iris stayed alone because Dawn was glued to Paul almost literally. No really, we had to pass the sticky nacho cheese stand that was giving samples...

We ordered a pizza and ate it... fine Iris ate, I destroyed it. Later Iris said she had to get going because she works part-time at Cilan's family restaurant. (to me she spends half the time flirting with Cilan than actually working)

I started wondering around the mall and I bumped into Ash that was sitting on the bench in front of the fountain. I scared him and he almost fell into the fountain. This was our very awkward and funny and cute and wierd and... etc.? conversation:

Ash: Holy Shakira! Who ever you are -  
Me: Heeey! Sorry I scared you.  
Ash: Oh hey May. Don't worry I'm fine... hey look at my "Misty Status" if I was her,  
MAY! What are you, stupid!? Don't you see this is a Mary Zi Wonkadonde sweater and Laevincariouz Kamole jeans! And not to mention my Archarding Wamoling purse! (A/N fake labels I made up. There not real here either because Ash is screaming random names too)  
Both: start laughing  
Me: You need a little touch.  
I took out my lip gloss and chased him around the mall for a while. But I tired him out and smothered some across his face, not lips, face. The mall cop almost kicked us out but we said we would sit down and he let it slide. We sat down at the same bench while Ash scrubbed the lip gloss off. (more like he almost tore of his face)  
Ash: Just like Misty... way to much lip gloss.  
I smiled and without thinking I gave him a peck on the cheek where the lip gloss was taken off. He turned around and looked into my eyes. We were blushing the color of a tomato. (YAY TOMATOES!)  
Me: I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have !  
Ash: It's okay... could you do this side to?  
He pointed to his other cheek. I giggled and gave him another kiss. Hey diary you know what I just happened to realize? I KISSED ASH! TWICE! I'm so dense sometimes! anyways on with this story/entry:  
Ash: I was going to give you this later but now seems like a good time.  
Me: Give me what?  
Ash dug inside his pocket and took out this long blue rectangle. He handed it to me.  
Me: A box that matches my eyes, thank you Ash!  
Ash: Haha you're funny now open it  
I opened it and inside there was a small silver chain that led to a fairy charm. Like most fairy charms it was faced sideways with on leg straight and the other bent. It had the arms together holding a red heart,and the fairy had a sapphire blue dress. I almost cried when I saw it. I hugged Ash for like an entire hour saying 'thank you' the whole time. Then he checked his clock and said he had to go. I gave him one more kiss,smiled, and walked away.

You would think this was my best day ever but just wait. When I was passing by the fountain until someone pushed me in. I couldn't see at first because my eyes were twitching. But then I saw a head of red hair and some laughing that I recognized. Everyone stopped to look. Some people laughed and others stood there feeling bad for me; Misty's friends were recording. Misty came up to me , grabbed my shirt and threatened, "Look May you dump Ash and forget about the dance or this video goes online with many others I will make everyday until you leave Ash alone!" She let me go and walked away.

I got up and gathered my shopping bags. They were all dry except my purse because I let them go in mid fall. I had the necklace in my purse, when I opened the box, it was safe and dry thanks to the box. I called home and they picked me up right away.

So here I am writing one of the worst days EVER! What do I do? Protect my clean reputation or protect Ash's heart?

~May


	15. Entry 15 The Sadness

Sep 23, 2011 Sunday Mood: Crying my face off! VERY SAD!

I can not believe what I just saw! My dad and the eeeeviiill servant Sandi were... gulp... um... please don't mind the tear stains on the side. But they were kissing in my dad's office! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY DAD WOULD CHEAT ON MY MOM! I knew Sandi had something up her sleeve! It's like the soap operas. The rich happy family is going fine until a servant comes, seduces the dad, the dad divorces the mom, marries the servant, the servant kills the dad, and takes over! I don't feel like telling my mom though. It'll ruin everything in this barely sticking together family. All the time I've written we sound all happy and together but in reality we are not. Me and Max can't be in the same place without yelling at each other, and our parents are always working and when not, they fight a bit and don't try to spare time for us. I also remember Max and I being close when he was 4 and I was 6. When our parents would fight, we would hide under the covers of my bed in the middle of the night listening to them arguing about anything at all. Now this! Hopefully Max doesn't find out about dad and Sandi. C'mon the kid is only 11 almost 12, but he ain't buffing up at all. I'm his older sister, we fight and all, but I still love him.

How can my life get anymore twisted diary? My parents might separate, and I have to leave my best crush! Yup, I decided to cancel my date with Ash. Not only to protect my clean reputation, but I might ruin Ash's too. I'm also returning the necklace; the least I could do. Wait... there are loud bangs... wait... I think THERE GUNSHOTS! I have to go now...

Max is under my bed sleeping next to me because we are scared out of our lives. Yes we are under the bed. It's been like five minutes and we don't know anything about the "gunshots" yet. Max woke up saying there's people in the hallways... I hear them too. I have to go ther/(!11*&


	16. Entry 16 Saved until Now

Sep 24, 2011 Mondy Mood: Safe but Scared. Heartbroken

I didn't get to finish yesterday because the guards raced in my room because there were burglars in the house. Max and I got taken to a hotel with big suitcases with our stuff. I think they were exaggerating, but they say the robbers were serious and left a note saying they'll be back. Max is scared out of his mind, and they condemned our house for at least a month; basically we are homeless. I don't mind being servant free for now though. Like seriously, I can't do anything alone. At least I get privacy in the bathroom. Sometimes.

I also went back to school. Ash tried to talk to me, but I kept saying I had to do something. It broke my heart and the dance is this Friday. I think I'll tell him I'm not going with him tomorrow. Misty made me go to the office for stealing her her lip gloss, which I didn't steal. Good thing I got proven innocent, but they didn't do anything to damn red-headed monster. I had an encounter with Drew and he tried to flirt with me. I just walked away. Dawn and Iris looked at me like I was crazy when I ignored Drew, and they were already on about Ash. I adore them but they get me annoyed sometimes. And don't even get me started when I told them I was going to dump Ash. Not. A. Good. Experience. When. Your. Friends. Are. Crazy. Anyways I'm writing this in the car because my mom's best friend since childhood lives here. I don't know her but she has a son my age. We're here I'll write later tonight

* * *

PLEASE SLAP ME AWAKE! I AM DREAMING! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS ASH FOR A MONTH AND SURVIVE! Yup my mom's best friend is Ash's mom! Our mom's were in deep conversation with my dad talking about some hospital photo shoot. Max was looking around . And I was in the living room with this awkward silence with Ash. Yup. This is my home for a month.

~May


	17. Entry 17 Kill My Love for this Sweety

Sep 25, 2011 Tuesday Mood: Humiliated but more in love than EVER!

So as you know I now live in the same building as Ash because some robbers are planning against my family! And now if I dump Ash , it's going to be WAAAAAAY harder to avoid him. So Misty is going to humiliate me forever and ever now. Like today, that lil red-headed, side evil brained, monster sent one of her followers to "accidentally" push me in the mud during P.E. They hid cameras with them too. And I also kind of hurt my foot. BUT! Ash was next to me (yes we have PE together) and came to help me. Misty was being dramatic and kept telling Ash to leave me because I'm "icky and dirty". I though Ash listened to her because he ran off. Misty started smiling like if she became queen of the world. (more like drama queen of the world), but then Ash came with a bucket of water and towels; he helped me lots. Misty just stood there in the corner of the field cursing. When I tried to walk I tripped and fell again. (On the grass this time) The P.E teacher told Ash to take me to nurse, and I couldn't walk or even limp! So YOU KNOW WHAT ASH DID! HE CARRIED ME BRIDAL STYLE! I kept hitting him softly and yelling at him to put me down, BUT you know what! He just kept smiling, and since the nurse's office was on the other side of school, guess who Ash carried for 7 minutes and 43 seconds! (yea so what, I kept track of time) When we got there the nurse said it was just a small bruise and no biggie , so it should be better by tomorrow and I need to have absolute rest. Usually I never have rest when doctors order me to, even my parents, but Ash isn't going to let me take a step alone. His eyes clearly told me.

Nobody in school besides Dawn and Iris know I'll be living with Ash for a month, but with Dawn in the case, I'm sure in two days it'll be in the mouths of every student. Right now I'm home in my bed (forced by Ash) , eating soup (forced by Ash) and watching TV. (NOT forced by Ash, Puppy Eye Power) Yup I love life. NOW! How am I going to dump him, he is so sweet?

~May


	18. Entry 18 Too Shocked

Sep 26 ,2011 Wednesday Mood: Gloomy and depressed but happy for Dawn

I did it. I left Ash. I dumped him. I heard his heart-break or mine. In front of Misty. She was happy. I gave back the necklace. Misty didn't expect that though. Made her happier. Why am I writing like this.? I'm crying my damn heart out until I get dehydrated and die. Man and Ash is in the room next door too. Oh well I'll stop talking about this.

Dawn and Paul are now official! Which she will tell the whole world and won't tell anyone I'm living with Ash. I wrote his name. I DON'T DESERVE TO! Anyways me and Iris got dragged everywhere by Dawn today while she and Paul where being lovey dovey. Paul doesn't like to be dragged around much you can tell. But this girl is MADLY IN LOVE. Like me almost. Man I guess opposites attract. Well I'm going to get out of the room and go to their library. It's filled with many books.

... I'm too much in shock to write now...

~May

* * *

A/N The first author's note in the story even after 18 chappies xD Sorry! Anyways I just want to say that I've messed up the dates BIG TIME! I'll see when I have time to go change it. If you go back you will notice how different they are. So please don't get confused! Once again I'll see when I can go back and fix it. Also, THANK YOU GUYS SO DAMN MUCH FOR REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS, FAVORITES, AND FOR BEING PLAIN AWESOME!

~Star out


	19. Entry 19 Part 1 No Words Hottie

**THIS IS SERIOUSLY RATED T! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Sep 27, 2011 Thursday Mood: No words

So I'm a bit more calm now. It's 1AM and I had my first kiss (and or make out) in a small library about five hours ago. Yup all things are pretty chill. ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I can tell me and Ash are the only ones awake because the walls in his house are pretty thin. He keeps hitting stuff and talking to his magic hamster, Pikachu. Magic? Lets just say that thing squeaks too much for a hamster and squeaks out words. Creepy right? Anyways, I want to go to his door and knock and slap him again. YES SLAP! AGAIN! I'm pretty mad at him for what he did to me and I let him. So I guess it's both our faults. Look let me just write the library scene.

I walked in and started looking for a book to get my mind off Ash. I found one and sat down at this desk they have, but after I got comfortable something grabbed my leg and I fell to the ground because I pushed myself off the chair. I had my eyes shut until something was over my body. I opened them and Ash was there over me. Just his upper waist though. He trapped me with his hands up in push up position. Sounds complicated but just imagine him cornering me on the floor. I could feel him panting and goose bumps going up both our bodies. Now the conversation started. (I'm to lazy to use proper grammar so diary exuuuuuse me)

Ash: Why?  
Me: What?  
Ash: Why did you just dump me all of a sudden? I though our feelings were the same. I guess I was wrong.  
My Mind: Misty said to break his heart.  
Me: It was all a stupid game Ash. Game over. Leave me alone won't you? I feel nothing for you.  
I was about to cry but damn I'm such a good actor.  
Ash: So if I kiss you , you wouldn't feel a thing?  
Me: Not a thing. And plus, I doubt you'll do it.  
Well I was wrong. He kissed my forehead, to my cheek, and we were barely touching lips. I then puckered up , but damn Ash laughed.  
Ash: Thought you wouldn't react.  
Me: Shut up and get off me you freak. Who the heck you think you are. Get off me be-  
He cut me off and kissed me right on the lips. I couldn't resist and I kissed back. My first kiss cornered on the library floor. Yup kind of romantic. What was a little kiss turned into a long make out session. Heck! I'm surprised we didn't get caught or go "all the way". I know diary, I know! I'm fourteen and I shouldn't think of that. But common! I must feed my perverted teen mind every here and there. Back to the make out session, I felt Ash smile and went to my neck and started kissing me there and right now you'll see why I slapped him. HE GAVE ME A HICKEY THAT SICK BASTARD! I didn't see it until he finally got off me. I stood up and the first thing I did was go to the mirror to fix my hair but instead I found a purple mark on my neck called a hickey. Ash smirked once he saw it but I slapped him and ran to my room. He tried to talk to me but I ignored him and he eventually left me alone. I covered the hickey with some makeup and it's barely noticeable but if you look closely you can see it. Wait there is a knock at the door. Uggg it's Ash. I'll be back in a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Damn sexy Ash! Yes sexy! HE CAME IN HERE FRICKEN SHIRTLESS! He is so out of his character! HE HAS A PERVERTED SIDE TOO! VERY PERVERTED MIGHT I ADD! I'm writing this in the girls bathroom, during lunch, hiding from the world. I couldn't finish at 1am today because Ash and I ended up sleeping together. Not sleep sleep! Just hugging each other under the blankets. This is what happened.  
When I opened the door Ash stormed in (shirtless in only boxers), closed the door, and once again cornered me. Not on the floor, not on the wall, but on my bed! I tried to push him off but man this boy has muscles! We started arguing but whispering so nobody would hear us.  
Me: Get the fudge off me!  
Ash: I choose not to girl who denies she likes me.  
Me: I told you! I feel nothing.  
Ash: You let me kiss you for so long. You even let me give you a hickey. First kiss, make out, and hickey all by me.  
Me: How do you know they are my first!  
Ash: Me and you brother get along pretty well.  
Me: I'm going to kill him. But anyways... get out!  
Ash got up, hit the lights, and jumped into my bed.  
Me: Get out you lazy bastard!  
He pulled me down to lay down next to him and started speaking.  
Ash: I'm sleeping here with you tonight. Just the two of us May and you can't do a thing about it.  
May: I have no choice do I! Fine. But if we get in trouble I'm blaming it all on you. Btw I don't like you.  
Ash: What ever... babe.  
I got goosebumps when he called me that but he hugged me tighter and I couldn't do a thing about. We got comfortable in each other's arms and right before I drifted of to sleep...  
Ash: By the way, the hickey means you are mine May.

There's nothing I could do about it. I'll write later today at night. And no, we didn't get caught.

* * *

Star: So I have no fuckin idea what I was thnking when I wrote this! I wrote this a long time ago.

Lilly: You mean a month ago?

Star: I was so stupid back then. Anyways, thanks to all my readers! I love you all! -hands out virtural cookies to followers, reviewers, and favoriters-

~Star out


	20. Entry 19 part 2 Obsessed much?

Sep 27, 2011 Thursday Mood:

So today was pretty akward at school. Let's just say the whole school knows I'm living with Ash now. How? Dawn, Iris, and I were talking about it and I think one of Misty's minions heard and BOOM and the whole grade knew by the end of the day. Did anything happen? Yes I got wierd comments.

"Woot woot! MRS. KETCHUM!"

"Have had any fun in the nights lately?"

"So I heard you and Ashy boy here had been roomies."

"Ugg stay away from Ash you nasty girl!" - Misty's minion.

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

"Ash and May making babies K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Yes I'm not the only dirty minded teen here. Ohhh but you should have seen it when Misty found out! So I was sitting on the toilet and then Misty and a couple of minions went in the restroom.

"Misty!" her best friend ,Roxanne, spoke," you won't guess the latest gossip about Ash!"

"What's up with my future bf, husband, and future father of my kids?" Obsessed much?

"He and May Maple are living together in his house!" I heard Misty's lip gloss fall to the ground. I peeked through the stall crack and looked at Misty had her hands gripping in the sink. A tear slipped down her face and then a forced dark smiled creeped up her face.

"We'll see about that later," she whispered not wiping the smile off her face. They finally left and I scrammed out of there to tell Iris and Dawn. They just stared at me wide-eyed and started whispering saying something about protecting me locker. We ended up putting wrap on it that you can't tell it's there. Paul gave it to us. Never question Paul and his "tools" unless you want to get a mean look you will be glared at forever.

I'm here at home and Misty is probably at home plotting something evil. All I know is that the dance is on the 30th and I'm dateless. Man why is the whole world against me! Knock on the door wait a minute.

* * *

Lilly: Everyone is probably confused as hell and is wondering what the fuck is up with the robbers. Don't worry about that until May moves back to her own house. So basicly the robber deal is not going to be mentioned during this part of the story. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THE ROBBERS AND CONCENTRATE ON THIS PART OF THE STORY!

Star: Just wanted people to have that clear. Also, the dad cheating on servant thing is also on hold because since they live in the Ketchum residence, they don't have their own servants. I hope I cleared things out and I can stop confusing people.

Billy: You are pretty confusing though.

Star: I know Billy, I know. Also, most of you didn't know since nobody checks my profile that this story has been posted in advance on deviantart. So this is the last chapter I had there and now I have to write -_-

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND STUFF!


	21. Entry 19 part 3 Just Care About Us

Sep 27, 2011 Thursday Mood: Read to find out!i! Find the difference ;D

It was Ash, WHO FINALLY HAD THE DECENSY TO WEAR A SHIRT THAT PERVERTED BASTARD! He came to apologized about our little 'encounter' and re-asked me to the dance. He had something inside his pockets but didn't let me see what he had. Did I say yes or no? Find out while reading this: (Your a diary, not my english teacher so no grammar allowed.

Me: What do you want Ash?

Ash: I want to say 'sorry' about what I did to you...

Me: To me or my neck?

Ash: To both. Hi May's neck, I'm so sorry you have to hold May's big head all day.

I punched him on the shoulder and then he grabbed mine to look me in the eyes.

Ash: Please go to the dance with me.

May: I told you no alre-

Ash: Misty is making you say no. I don't care about her, my damn reputation, my photographing job. I care about you and me being together for once. Even if we are just friends right now because I know I can change it. We. Can change it.

I stared at him in shock. I never knew a boy could say such beautiful words. Ash then pulled me in a hug.

Ash: Please... I like you too much to let go.

Me: Fine... I'll go with you to the dance

~May


	22. Entry 20 The 1st Trimester Dance

(Skip to the day of the dance)

Sep 30, 2007 Mood: Undescribable Unimaginal Level

So today let's see... THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LONGEST DIARY ENTRY IN THE HISTORY OF THE DIARY ENTIRES! I suppose. I'm not sure? Maybe somewhere in the world is another girl with my a crazier life than me?

My day started out pippity-okay. I just woke up at Dawn's mansion with Dawn and Iris since we had a sleepover the day before to spend all day getting ready for the dance. Dawn and Paul are oviously going together, and Cilan asked Iris to go with him. I guess we both know that Ash and me are going. Dawn's mansion has like 7 bathrooms so we all showered. Then Dawn's maids made us an exaggerating amount of food that we finished. Well... I ate most of it. After breakfast, we went to the salon to get our hair done. They curled my hair, but then they put it in a high ponytail with a red sparkly clip. It looks cute in my opinion, but Dawn got attitude and yelled "They spent like a guzillion hours on your hair and all they do is a stinking ponytail!These chicks aren't get a tip!" For one, we already paid them and tipped them, on the other hand, they were men. Me and Iris just walked out without her. She stayed in there yelling for about twenty more minutes.

After that, we went for a manicure. Dawn yelled at the women for painting her nails pink color (#08543 something like that I forgot the numbers) instead of #84530 (Once again, random numbers). I go mine painted a blue like my eyes. Iris and I just paid the girls that did our nails and we ran outside to wait for Dawn. We waited for about 10 minutes. I guess Dawn really wants to impress Paul.

We went to Dawn's house once again and watched movies and chatted for a while. Once again. SCREW GRAMMAR

Dawn: May?

Me: What?

Dawn: Did you know that there is a karaoke and dancing contest that everyone that goes to the dance MUST do one of them or both?

Me: What!?

Iris: Yeah. We forgot to tell you. Not everyone goes on though. The host randomly chooses people and the chosen person chooses to either sing or dance.

Me: Oh shut up!

Iris: For reals, and once you sing or dance, you enter the other contest for Trimester Queen, King, Prince, and Princess. If you enter and win, the person you went to the dance with also wins even if you don't enter.

Me: I don't get it.

Dawn: Okay, simple. The host randomly chooses let's say me. I choose to sing or dance. Because I sang or danced, I get entered in the Trimester Royalty Contest. If I win the Trimester Queen, Paul also wins because he is my date to the dance. Even if he didn't get entered.

Me: Okay I get it. So what if you are horrible at singing and dancing?

Iris: Trust me, you won't be the only one.

Dawn: If you get chosen, which will most likely happen, da-

Me:WHAT!

Dawn: Well, the host recognizes whose new and stuff. She ALWAYS chooses the newest students first.

Me: Ugg... kill me!

Iris: You should dance. After all, you got the highest score in the grade for dancing.

Me: I did?

Dawn: Um... you didn't know?

Me: I don't check the overall grade things.

Iris: You wouldn't. Anyways, there is that one person who get 'helped' to choose. So you might be that person since the host is Misty's cousin.

Me: Murder me now. But helped with what?

Iris: To sing or dance. Misty will tell her cousin to make you sing since you will probably win if you dance.

Dawn: It's not wierd how Misty gets entered ALL the time.

Iris: Then again, the student council judges so she never wins. She is just plain talentless.

Me: Haha really? What happens if you win all three trimesters.

Dawn: You go down in school history and you get a trophy shelf all to yourself. Especially since that's only happened once but it was the principal's daughter so people ignore it and pretend it never happened.

Me: Woah. I can't believe the school actually has a romanticish dance for 13 years olds. Then again, those separate dances for the other 12 year olds and 11 year olds.

Iris: Most rich people are wierd.

Me: No shiz.

At the dance

Dawn: Do you guys see Paul?

Me: Yeah! He's over there with Ash and Cilan.

Iris: Let's go.

We went over to them and to Dawn's disappointment, Paul didn't have a reaction to the way she was dressed. She had a hot pink dress to her knees and it had purple swirls at the ends of it. He hair was straight and slightly curled at the end. She looked pretty, but Paul is just... Paul?

Cilan wouldn't stop making Iris blush. Irish had a high bun and her dress long and purple with pink polka dots. Her style was odd but it always goes perfect on her.

Ash told me I looked pretty and like duh, I blushed. I had on that red starpless dress with these sapphire blue high-top and high-platform sneakers. Yes. Dress and sneakers. Then the necklace he gave me and just lip gloss. No red lipstick. Ash wasn't in a tux. (actually, NOBODY was in a tux. Just fancy shirts and jeans) He was wearing this button up plaid shirt the colors of red, black, and blue along with black jeans. He looked hawt. Oh and he wasn't wearing a hat.

When we entered, it was a blue color themed. It looked pretty. The food was awesome!

Host/Misty's cousin: Hey guys! Welcome to this years First Trimester dance! This is Jayla Waterflower and I'm you grade host! Let's start this years contest! Remeber 10 singers and 10 dancers will be entered for Trimester royalty! I got my eyes on 4 newbies already! First! Let's start off with last years third trimester Queen! Krissa Jemms with her jammin' song cover! Come on up doll!

We started dancing and little by little people started going up singing and dancing. They were mostly all bad. From about 9 people that have already gone up, only 3 and a half were good. That's because 3 of them were winners before.

The dance was from 6-10pm, and we have only been there for about two hours. By that time, 14 people have gone up.

Jayla: Okay everybody! Time to help a person pick to sing or dance! This time it's a NEWBIE TO THE TRIMESTER DANCE!

I was like... OMG!

Jayla: Her name is May Maple!

People started cheering. Yelling dance until one person shut them all up. Thank you Misty.

Misty: OKAY PEOPLE! WE'VE SEEN HOW MAY DANCES! NOW LETS HEAR HER SING!

People started agreeing with her and Ash dragged me to the stage.

Jayla: I believe your date here wants to hear you sing too so come on up.

That made us blush, but the flashing blue lights covered it. I went to the center of the stage. I didn't feel nervous at all

Jayla: So what do you want to sing for us May babe?

I'm not sure why this song just out of nowhere came to my head. It's like this entire half trimester had been based off this song. It's like someone was controlling my life and purposely made it into this song but didn't notice it either. (A/N Should I be scared?)

Me: Umm... Dear Diary by Brittney Spears.

Yup. First song in my head.

Jayla: Aww! A cute little love song! Okay love doves! On the dance floor! If you don't have a date, then go sit in the corner and cry about it. Or find one. Whatever tickles your peach.

Jayla was oddly nice. She didn't really resemble Misty but they had that quirk in their voice. Jayla put on the song and the lyrics came on a screen. I didn't need them.

_Dear diary Today I saw a boy And I wondered if he noticed me He took my breath away_

I remeber when I first saw Ash in that class. He totally noticed me and I noticed him so screw that part. He said hi but I was too shy to say hello. All my life I've been waiting for that guy to take my hand and shake me up. I bet he could be the one. Because that's what he did. Literaly. I wouldn't respond so he shook my immobile hand and shook it up and down. It me me laugh and took my breathe away.

_Dear diary I can't get him off my mind And it scares me 'Cause I've never felt this way_

"Could it be that I'm falling in love for the first time." My exact words in one of my old diary entires.

_No one in this world Knows me better than you do So diary I'll confide in you_

Diary... I've told you those situations with my family. Just you diary. Not even my best friends know me better.

_Dear diary Today I saw a boy As he walked by I thought he smiled at me_

I'm positive he smiled. Or smirked. With Misty's drama queen acts. I always doubted it. People were dancing to the slow beat of the music. Others had faces of admiration. Misty tried to get Ash to dance with her. He rejected her offer and walked off. Misty looked irked and just gave me evil glances. I just waved and smiled at her. I'm so awesome. Of course I'm bragging.

_And I wondered Does he know what's in my heart I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe _

That day in the library. When I tried rejecting him. Yup... he read not just my mind but my heart. Not all boys are the same. Not mine at least. Mine. He is special. Even if this is just another illusion of a teenager new to the love world. I know. This love war isn't over yet at all.

_Should I tell him how I feel Or would that scare him away Diary, tell me what to do Please tell me what to say_

When those lines came up... should I tell him? Ignore him? Run?

_He smiled And I thought my heart could fly Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?_

Not just you Diary. Me. Ash. Us. The world. Do other people think we'll be so much more than friends? Well... I don't know about you or the others but...

_I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends _

People started cheering and clapping. I walked off the stage and everyone said I did awesome. Then I went to Ash.

Ash: So does your diary think we'll be more than friends.

May: I don't care about it's opinion. But I think it does.

Ash: Because I do.

Me: So do I.

~May

p.s. Guess who won Royalty Queen and King! Me and Ash!

* * *

Star: 1,869 words O.o She probably spent the night writing. Also. IMPORTANT NEWS! This story is going to be on hiatus for a while. Don't be sad! I'll be back on it in Febuary! I need to complete at least one of my stories. That's why I made this entry special. The song itself... In the beginning May stated she wanted to be a singer. I was thinking... what song. Then I realized this song was nice. I haven't heard it in years. Then I paid attention to the lyrics and was like OMM! It's like I've been writing off the song but I swear I haven't. Just good luck of 2013 ^.^ This year is going to be hectic I can tell. My personal life is going out of whack and stuff. Thank you guys so much for following this story! I'll be back in Febuary 2013 so don't worry! I'm those authors that leaves it for YEARS!

Thanks for following, favoring, and reviewing which always make my day! Love you guys!

~May

Aww shiz xD I SWEAR FOR THIS STORY I ACCIDENTLY WROTE THAT XD Here we go

~Star out until Feb. 2013!


	23. Entry 21 Sorta Lost Ya in the Library

Star: I'm back! More info on the bottom!

I do not own the Pokemon characters

* * *

Oct 16, 2011 Monday (Star:I'm probably way off on the date but bare with me) Mood: Happy.

OMM, DIARY! Don't kill me! I sort of lost you after the dance. I swear, every second I was looking for you. Seriously though, why the heck would I hide you in the library. Anyways, guess who has a boyfriend! Iris does! Her and Cilan finally got together. Oh yeah, Ash and I are also together but whatevs. Our family doesn't know we're together. We don't want them to know for a while. I'm pretty sure they have other issues to worry about than to make sure their kids are safe and all.

I'm glad we're gonna stay at Ash's house a little while longer. Not just because I'm closer to Ash (I actually am happy) but because we get to stay away from that maid that is about to tear my family apart. I wonder if I can fire her... I need to check on that later. Anyways, our house is still being investigated. Who knows why they robbed us though. I'm pretty scared to go back there. I hope they don't find us here.

Max has been a little to awkward latley... wait... if my teen sister senses are right... MAX IS HAVING HIS FIRST CRUSH! Dawww! I need to ask him shit later... I'm going to help my little brother get a girlfriend! Even though he's like what? Eight? Or was he 12? I know he's two years younger than me, that's for sure. I'm 14 so... he must be 9! Psh, and my math teacher says I need tutoring. Do I?

Anyways, it's a start of a new week. Finally are starting to stop bragging that I'm their 'friend' with an awesome voice. I honestly can't see myself with a good voice. I do want to be a singer though... hm... Well, gotta go. Ash's mom just called us out for dinner!

~May

* * *

Star: OMHG! I'm so sorry! I know I said February and it's already mid-April... literally. It's the 15th. I just had a lot of pressure with my other stuff. My writer's block got the best of me because while I was gone, two of my stories went into hiatus. I'm pretty sad. Also, I had another story called "I'll Protect You Or the Other Way Around." I hope you guys check it out, it's the reason why I didn't update this story. I decided to update once I finished that story. I still need the epilogue for it, besides that, it's complete. It's my-

Lilly: OUR!

Star: -sigh- Our very first completed chapter story... That's all. Expect updates now! Sorry for taking so long, loves!

~Star out


	24. Entry 22 The Pefect Plan

Oct 17, 2011 Tuesday Mood: SQUEEEE!

So I was at the mall drinking smoothies with Ash, and I decided to ask him about Max. Oh yeah, SCREW GRAMMAR!

May: Has Max ever told you anything about liking a girl.

Ash: -chokes on smoothie- (Who the fuck chokes on a smoothie? Ash!) W-What! Nah!

May: You're a horrible liar.

Ash: I'm not lying. It's not like he told me he had a crush on Sabrina Maxwell or something... whoops.

May: Why didn't he tell me!? It's my little brother's first crush.

Ash: Maybe because he needs guy advice.

May: Why would he ask you... Wait! He knows about us?

Ash: Yup. He kind of found out we were each others dates at the Trimester Dance. Now he is holding things under hostage with that.

May: Hold things under hostage? You make no sense. Anyways, I NEED to talk to him about it.

Ash: Then he's going to find out I told you.

May: Ugh. Wait, doesn't Max have a boy diary or something?

Ash: His journal? Yeah. He has two though. This blue one and this black one with the words 'Death Note' written on it.

May: Interesting and creepy... I'll just 'accidentley' read the blue one. There's no way this plan could fail.

Ash: So you just go in his room, open his journal, and say it was an accident?

May: Exactly.

Ash: You are a genius! (Lilly: Not sarcasm. Just stupidity)

May: I know right!

Aren't we the best pair ever? Anyways, we ran the mile today. Hehe, I beat Misty. The working out while eating thing is helping me. I gotta go eat some doughnuts before Ash gets them. We don't share.

~May

* * *

Star: I have nothing to say... Review?

~Star out


	25. Entry 23 As A Living Girl

Star: Quick note. To that person that flamed: I hope you get fingered by wolverine c:

* * *

Oct 18,2011 Tuesday. Mood: Angered! Somewhat happy.

I'm so fucking pissed right now! Misty decided it's alright to kiss Ash on the cheek right in front me! Like what the fuck is wrong with her! Ash apolagized to me so many damn times, and I eventually forgave him. I know, I was mad at him for some time. Well what's the worse I can do? BE MADer AT FUCKING RED HEADED RED QUEEN? Sorry, anger is flushing through my pen.

Dawn got in a fight with Paul. I don't understand their relationship. They're completely opposite, but then they work everything out. It's also fucking cute how Paul gets with her at times. He just grabs he and hugs her when she doesn't shut up. Just that one of Misty's minions, Ursula, has her filthy hands all over him. Paul doesn't let himself though... I think. Iris and I are onto him, but Dawn doesn't believe us.

Iris is the one in most control... You can tell because I have no words about her life. It's in control.

Anyways, I went into Max's room, got his journal, and now I use my older sister powers to help him! He didn't fall for the trick though. He promised not to tell Ash... if I don't tell anybody. Shh. Don't tell Max I'm telling you this, but he doesn't want me to help him! As a big sister, I won't obey him!

~May


	26. Entry 24 Socks and Locks

Oct 19, 2011 Wednesday Mood: Sad

I'm sad. We're going to go back home in like a week. One more week here. I'm depressed. I have no reason for living right now. Dawn and Iris dragged me to the mall for Halloween costumes. I know we're in the eighth grade but common! FREE CANDY! We were all going to go together and stuff. I got a red riding hood costume. I didn't feel like being creative this year. Unlike Dawn that has her wig and all.

Anyways, back to the house thing. The police found the note, but can't figure out what they mean by they'll be back. Dad is stubborn and doesn't want to move while Mom wants to get out of the house. Either way, they're going to find us. I'm scared to death right now. I really am.

I've been having major problems with Misty lately. SHE WON'T BACK OFF! Like seriously. When a boy has a girlfriend, FUCK OFF! Excuse my language, Diary. You know how I feel, right? At the bookstore maybe you liked a blue journal but there was a purple (or red) journal in the way. All touchy and stuff. Then my mom picked you up and brought you here? Oh I dunno! I'm May!

I started packing my things already. It's not much that we brought. My freaking dog also decided to set up a scavenger hunt with all of our socks. I'm wearing one blue sock and a black sock. With holes in them. She's also hiding Ash's socks. I had to let Ash borrow some socks the other day. I swear, she's a pesky little Yorkie.

I have to go finish my homework. It's only 1AM anyways.

~May


	27. Entry 25 Plan:HMGAGWAHSETT

Oct 20, 2011 Thursday Mood: Chad Brokenicker ate my cookie. OF COURSE I'M DEPRESSED! For other shit, too.

During lunch, I had a HUGE cookie. Then a kid came and ate it. :( It was a chocolate-chip cookie. Anyways, they're going to let us go back to our house on Saturday. I'm making my last days with Ash worth it. It's not like he lives that far away. It's only like two blocks away. I'm still bummed out about it.

To mission: H.M.G.A.G.W.A.H.S.E.T.T.H.L.B.J. Catch on diary, it stands for: Help Max get a girlfriend while annoying him senseless even though that's his little brother job. Duh! Here's how our conversation went. (SCREW GRAMMAR! THIS IS A DIARY!)

Me: Hey little brother!

Max: Greetings, big sister.

Me: Stop saying things I can't understand!

Max: Your internal and exterior stupidity is incredible.

Me: This is why you'll never get a girlfriend. So you want my help or not.

Max: Help for what? I got this covered.

Me: Yeah, with pages of a dictionary.

Max: Oh shut up.

Me: Show me her picture.

Max took out a picture from his pocket.

Max: This is her.

Me: I was just being sarcastic and hoping for a yearbook or something. You're just plain creepy.

Max: Like you don't have pictures of Ash.

Me: Hey, at least he knows about it and we're dating. Unlike you, that's just plain creepy.

Max: See, I don't need your help.

Me: Can I at least give you a makeover?

Max: No.

Me: Please.

Max: No.

Me: Please.

Max: No.

Me: Please.

Max: No.

Me: Please.

Max: No.

Me: Please.

Max: No.

Me: Please.

Max: No.

Me: Please.

Max: No.

Me: Please.

Max: No.

Me: Cheese.

Max: No.

Me: Please.

Max: No.

Me: Please.

Max: No.

Me: Please.

Max: Just leave me alone.

Me: Pleeeeeeaaaaaassseeeeee!

Max: NO!

Me: Fine then. Let's hope your chick digs nerds.

Max: She is not my chick.

Me: Not yet. But only if you get my help.

Max: I'll think about it.

Me: Yay! See you later. You need your space.

There you have it. I still need an answer... Now that I think about it... I NEVER SAW THE PICTURE!

~May

* * *

Star: I keep pictures of people. Does that make me creepy?


	28. Entry 26 Fry-day!

Oct 21, 2011 FRIDAY! Mood: It's Friday... literally. Also, how does it feel to be seen naked in a towel? I know!

We all decided to hang out today. It was Cilan, Iris, Ash, Dawn, Paul, and I. We went to the mall and sort of kind of maybe got kicked out. You know, mall cops chased us out of there xD It was fun though. We were laughing. Except Paul. He holds his emotions in a jar. A very tight jar. Anyways, we decided to go buy ice cream and go to the park. Ash bought me ice cream, hehe. I was going to bring you some, but then it would have melted on you and you'd die. Yeah...

I don't know what happened between Dawn and Paul though. They got in a small fight and went home. Or as Iris' theory says,"They probably just went to have a make out session." I don't know. It was just down to us four. Ash and Cilan got along pretty well and started talking about geeky things while Iris and I talked about shoes. Then some guy came around selling fries. Cilan was in a good mood, so he bought these huge fries for all of us to. Fry-day! YAY!

We started throwing them around and shit. I got ketchup all over me. It looked like blood. We all went hope all greasy and shit. It was a fun day. When I got hope, I hopped in the shower and got out with the towel wrapped around me. Let's just say that while I was walking around my room in the towel, Ash came by in hallway and into my room.

Ash: Hey Ma-

Me: SHIT! GET OUT!

Ash: OH MY GOSH!

Ash covered his eyes and walked out of the room. More like ran. Then he tripped over his feet. Hey, at least I wasn't naked. How embarrassing would that be. But still, we haven't talked since. It's been 40 minutes and I'm going crazy!

* * *

Dude! Or, DUDETTE! The most indescribably thing just happened! Max has a date. OMM! OMM! OMM! Wait a second... Max is 11... what the fuck? Oh no! I'm failing my responsibility as an older sister! Max is now part of this fucked up generation O.o Well, I have to go coach him. See you. Let's hope things between Ash and I don't get weird.

~May


	29. Entry 27 Earth? Best planet in the world

Oct 22, 2011 Saturday Mood: Thinking , " Am I on planet Earth? The best planet in the world? Nope! Try again, you're on Mars."

I feel like I'm on a foreign planet. I'm back home with the stupid maid. Oh! But you should have seen that stupid girl going all up on my dad. Mom didn't even notice at all. Like, MOM! THERE'S A GIRL TRYING TO STEAL YOUR FREAKING HUSBAND! HER PLAN IS WORKING!

I can tell Max wasn't too happy either. I guess he misses having a guy around or something. I miss Ash, too. We had a weird goodbye. Ever since he saw me in the towel... things have been weird. It was dead silent as he helped pack. Except those few screams every time he found a pair of my underwear. Things just got weirder. At least he gave me a goodbye kiss... on the cheek. Hey, it was something.

Back to life and death things, the cops send us extra security and shit. I think I have a bodyguard now... weird. It's not a 24/7 bodyguard. Just a guy who follows me depending where I go. A few of the maids left. NOT FREAKING WITCH THOUGH! I wonder if I could fire the staff... I'd definatley fire her. Or should I just record Witch and dad... I wonder.

Also, Max has his date tomorrow! Yay! Guess who an excited big sister! Me! Well, who else. Like duh. It's only Max and I. I'm the olde- YOU GET MY POINT! It's my job as a sister to help him. I actually got to see a picture of the girl. She's the perfect match for Max. She has brown hair, in two high ponytails, and freaking Larry Partner glasses. You know, those round ones. Also, soo unfashionable. Yep, I don't think I should help Max. He and his geeky ways have this all under control.

All I have to do is support him like the good big sister I am! Don't tell him, but I sort of read a few pages of his journal... I'M DOING WHAT WORRIED BIG SISTERS DO! OKAY?!

~May


	30. Enrty 28 Close and Intermediate

Oct 24, 2011 Monday Mood: Alright

I feel bad for Dawn. She and Paul are in the middle of this huge fight. You know how hard it is to see your friend sad? IT'S HARD! She's just moping around, not matching her lip gloss (it's possible), sleeping in class. Wait, she always sleeps in class. Either way, she's depressed. SHE BROKE HER FREAKING DIET! She ate 10 or more brownies (from school) at the same time. Yeah. Think about that. It was an error telling her I don't live with Ash anymore, too. She yelled at me for breaking her heart that her favorite couple has less chances of staying canon and shit.

I was home today, and Max was all happy go lucky.

Me: What's up.

Max: Nothing.

Me: You're too happy. You're my younger brother. You must suffer.

Max: Calm down! Plus, in most stories, it's the older sister that suffers.

Me: By maturity, everyone agrees you're the eldest. Just short. Too short. How tall is your girlfriend?

Max: 4'8

Me: WOAH! You guys are too short.

Max: How can you be too short?

Me: I dunno. Elf?

Max: I've always doubted I'm from this family. Am I adopted.

Me: I dunno. How would I know? I think I'm adopted. I'm the dumb one of the family.

Max: Mom is dumb. She can't tell Dad is cheating on her.

Me: Y-You-

Max: I've seen things boys my age shouldn't see, May. Of course I know.

Me: Oh... well I hope you conserve what's left of your innocence.

Max: Trust me, it isn't much.

I think we've gotten a long better ever since they robbed our house. That's good. Right? Haha, I'm scaring you with the right. I'm gonna go eat.

~May


	31. Entry 29 RatTac Addict

Oct 25, 2011 Tuesday Mood: RatTat Addicted.

I got the RatTat app even though it's like a billion years old, and I just got addicted to it. Iris and Dawn were staring at me during lunch all you could hear coming out of my mouth was: NOOOO! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! EAT THE CHEESE! YEAS! YEAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! etc.

Iris: You need to ditch that game.

Dawn: Yes you do.

Me: Nooo! I just made it past this level! Just one more level.

Iris: Ash is coming with Cilan.

Dawn: Paul isn't here though :(

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dawn: -almost crying- Shut up, May. I'm the one without a boyfriend.

Me: I was NOOOOOing because I lost this level. Damn you, Haunters! Damn you.

Ash: -sat down next to me- Hey, May.

Me: Hey. Wait... NOOO! That way no! No! No! No!

Ash: Huh?

Dawn: She's addicted to RatTac.

Ash: Bearly?

Dawn: Uh-huh.

Cilan: You know, RatTac was made way back in the-

Dawn: Cilan, we know you have an A+ in History, but common!

Then Cilan and Dawn had a glare war. I think they are still glaring right now. They took the war to the park after school. It's live streaming.

Max and I sort of walked in my dad's office, to ask him for a pony. (Judge me and I will end you.) Then we walked in a make out session with him and the maid. We just walked out.

Max: We should tell Mom.

May: I think it's best if she figures it out on her own. She might know. Mom isn't that stupid. I guess she doesn't want this to hurt us.

Max: I dunno. But Mom is going to find out eventually.

So yeah. That's two of the conversations today. I'm still addicted to RatTac... FOOD!

~May

* * *

Star: I decided I would update May's Diary every Saturday. Wow. Took me since the 5th grade to figure out a schedule to update.

~Star out


	32. Entry 30 In Hiding: The Creative

Oct 26, 2011 Wednesday Mood: Bored. (Hiding from Max)

Dear board of school,

WE ARE TOO!

It took me a while to get that joke... haha... I'm funny. So yup. Today, in art class, our teacher asked us to draw a farm animal. I thought maybe I could get points for creativity if I handed in the canvas blank. (Fuck you proper dialogue c:)

Me: Here's my painting. -hands over blank canvas- I drew a cow eating pasture.

Teacher: Where's the pasture?

Me: The cow ate it.

Teacher: Where's the cow?

Me: It left since there was no more pasture.

I got a -D. See, I got points for creativity. She said I could go do another one, but I chose not to. Since when does painting a farm animal help you in life? Seriously, that won't get me anywhere unless... never mind. I have nothing.

So I finally got back in contact with my old BFFs, Erika and Whitney. It's been more than a month since I last saw them. I missed them so much! We were Sunsking online for the whole night. Maybe that's why I fell asleep in class. I told them almost EVERYTHING that has happened. I just yet haven't told them about the maid thing. They would have told their moms, and then their moms would tell my mom. Get me?

Gosh, they started freaking when I told them I went to school with Drew. Mental sigh, fangirls. Gary Oak is waaaaay cuter. He's like the best actor, evaaaa! Anyways, I told them I was going out with Ash. They made me tell them every single detail. Remember our make out session in the library? Yeah... that too. OMM! EMBARRASSING!

I was talking a bit too loud, and Max came into the room. He started talking to them about his love life. Maybe I sort of mentioned it... so yeah. That's why I'm hiding from Max. Mom and Dad aren't home tonight. Night shifts I guess. I think they were performing some surgery tonight. I dunno. I don't care.

I think Max is still mad he had to talk about girls with Erika and Whitney... I heard a girly scream. Yep. He's still looking. But I can't hide forever. What about food?! Oh wait... I think I have some snacks under my bed. THANK YOU IMPORTED SNACK PRODUCTS!

~May


	33. Entry 31 Yeah I Am Weired Out

Oct 29, 2011 Saturday Mood: Depressed

Sorry I haven't written in the last two days. I've been crying under my bed, eating chips, and making friends with our rats. Yeah... we're infested by like 10 rats. Don't tell Dad! Why am I gloomy?

Because Ash and I had our one month anniversary, and I think he forgot. Wait no...

HE DID FORGET! You know what happened all day? The celebrity Drew was using dumbass pick up lines on me. I obviously kindly avoided further flirtering. That ain't even a word. But anyways, I'm not the girl to cry on another guy because my boyfriend is an idiot. Anyways, this is how nice I am. (I still don't like diary grammar.)

Drew: Haven't I've seen you somewhere before?

Me: Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore.

Drew: Where have you been all my life?

Me: Hiding from you.

Drew: I would go to the end of the world for you.

Me: But would you stay there?

Drew: I'd do anything for you.

Me: Turn the opposite direction of me and walk away.

Drew: Your eyes are pretty amazing.

Me: Seeing your back would be amazing.

See, I'm a really nice person. I know I'm gorgeous but common. Ash and his Mom are coming tomorrow. I don't want to see that cute face of him with dimples and his beautiful auburn eyes!

Yeah... I'm complicated.

I'm not THAT complicated though.

Now excuse me, I have to go eat and complain I'm fat.

~May

* * *

Star: IT'S BEEN MORE THAN A MONTH! I didn't realize until today! I'm SOOOO sorry for you guys that actually read this! Every Saturday, once again. I went on Writer's Hiatus for a while. I wasn't updating anything. Sorry! Lurve you guys!

~Star out


	34. Entry 32 I Happy

Oct 30, 2011 Sunday Mood: Relieved

So I checked my calendar, and marked it since Ash was coming today. You know, just marking the day of his death. But then I realized. Our one month anniversary wasn't until today. Yep. Everything makes so much more sense right now.

When he came over, we all sat down at dinner. Mom cooked her famous lasagna. I sat right across from the well groomed Ashy K. in a tux. He had this grin like he was up to something. All of the sudden, I felt something move my foot. I pretended to drop my spoon, and I looked down. Ash's foot was there.

Oh, so he wanted to play footsies, didn't he? I can play that game! I'm a champion! Haha, just kidding. I've never been hit on in my life before.

Sometimes I like to think I'm funny. OOOOHHHH! So that's why I have no friends!

Anyways, I pushed his foot away from me once I got back up. I ordered the annoying servant to bring me another spoon when Ash pushed back my foot.

Next thing you know, we started kicking each other. I have never enjoyed yet not enjoyed a meal in my life. It involves food. I suppose to LOVE it!

Oh well. When we were done eating, the adults went to talk about some advertising campaign in the office. Max, Ash, and I went to the living room to watch a movie. Max fell asleep during the movie. I leaned my head on Ash's shoulder, and he put his arm around me.

"Happy anniversary," he told me and kissed my forehead.

"Awe, happy anniversary to you, too," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Yup. This deserved some grammar. Don't you think?

Anyways, guess who will be writing about her trick-or-treating adventures tomorrow? This girl! Now excuse me, I have to go sneak downstairs, in the dark, and go on a very important mission, find chips.

~May


End file.
